A Melodia de Arwen
by Dani de Rohan
Summary: O encontro definitivo entre Arwen e Aragorn em Lothlórien. Muito romance e magia nesta curta história.
1. Agradecimentos

_**Agradecimentos: **_

A Melodia de Arwen é irremediavelmente romântico, a força do casal real, (ao menos, essa é a minha leitura) consiste nesse amor que os nutre e termina por gerar uma nova Era.

Seria impossível não agradecer a conclusão de "Melodia de Arwen". Apesar de adorar o casal real, foi muito difícil escrever essa fic (mesmo sendo curta), a explicação é fácil: Arwen e Aragorn são tão perfeitos, e não consigo me identificar com eles, meu relacionamento com o casal, seria de uma súdita encantada com a família real.

Busquei em Melodia de Arwen vencer essa barreira, posso dizer que dei o primeiro passo. E aqui entram os agradecimentos:

**Myri – **querida Myri, você me mostrou como uma história pode ser original, fascinante e angustiante. (Até hoje, ler a Paixão dos Edain, me tira fora de órbita. Se eu for mencionar meus sentimentos quanto a Daror e Míriel – escrevo um livro);

**Sadie – **através de suas palavras em Vidas e Espíritos e O Destino de Muitos, estou encontrando o coração dos elfos. Suas histórias me fazem chorar, amar, e finalmente me perder no mundo que você criou. E fiquei realmente apaixonada pelos elfos, através dos seus olhos talentosos, e ler sobre eles, me auxiliou a encontrar um caminho para escrever a Arwen. Estou apenas começando, um dia , espero atingir seu patamar.

**Nimrodel** – assim como Sadie, você faz uma leitura dos elfos antes desconhecida para mim. Contudo é o seu Estel que me auxiliou a escrever Melodia. Lendo Crônicas me apaixono cada vez mais a cada dia pelo futuro rei de Gondor. Ah, sem esquecer do carinho especial que seu talento reserva para os hobbits. Amei o início da história com o Bilbo!

Em um dos meus e-mail, mencionei como sou lenta para ler. Estou copiando todas as histórias possíveis no meu RW para descobrir cada uma das escritora e seu talento.

Estou trabalhando na nova história sobre meu amado casal de Ithilien: Éowyn e Faramir, contando com vários personagens do livro. Quero que seja longa como as história das minhas boas amigas. Muito em breve, poderá ser encontrada no Fanfiction. E no nosso site, espero.


	2. 1 A Floresta Dourada

_**A Melodia de Arwen**_

"_Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim."_

"_Dei Esperança aos dúnedain, não guardei nenhuma para mim."_

Capítulo 1 – A Floresta Dourada.

Ela caminhava docilmente, levando a luz para o seu povo, os mallorns abriam a passagem, em carícia à alta dama élfica. Luthién voltara os elfos; e a bela Lothlórien cantava o seu retorno. Os seus longos cabelos pretos estavam presos à presilha dourada, como os mallorns de Lórien.

Arwen Undómiel viera atender um pedido de sua avó, a sábia senhora da Floresta. Desde a partida de sua mãe para os Portos Cinzentos, a bela senhora de Valfenda dividia-se entre sua casa e o lar de Galadriel.

Uma sensação brotava em seu coração, indefinível, entretanto presente. A sabedoria de seus longos anos a impedia de apressar-se; mas as batidas de seu coração, os sonhos em suas noites irregulares... Talvez, a Senhora dos Galadrim adivinha-se o enigma que assolava...

Seus olhos passearam por Lórien, a vida dos eldar lhe fora concedida, mas em nenhum local, nem mesmo Imladris, sentia a imortalidade tão palpável quanto em Lórien. Um passado vivo e belo. Encantado e distante do mundo, e apesar de amar o pai profundamente, sentia que apesar da Sombra estar caindo rapidamente no mundo dos homens, e na preocupação de seu pai, em Lothlórien, a sombra não pairava. Em Lórien, sorrir ainda era possível.

O dia completava a metade de sua jornada, e era possível ouvir o Nimrodel correndo, cantando com a bela voz da alta elfa perdida de seu companheiro Amroth, mas as promessas de ambos ainda vivem em Lórien. Assim como parte do amor que lhes fora presenteado. Um arco-íris cortava o céu, desafiando em sua beleza, completando a sua grandeza.

As árvores, seus troncos cinzas e lisos, movimentavam suas folhas, felizes, pois o coração de Lórien despertaria naquela noite. Os elfos estavam encantados com a volta de sua senhora, ou teriam prestado atenção nos murmúrios das árvores.

Cerin Amroth despertaria, mas apenas uma elfa, ouviu o clamor das árvores.

O talan brilhava, e Arwen via-a descer as escadas e sorrindo fez uma reverência. Até mesmo, entre os elfos, a autoridade e sabedoria de Galadriel, a fazia adorada.

Senhora – sua reverência foi delicada e discreta. A senhora dos Galadrim não gostava de exageros, especialmente de sua neta.

Galadriel sorriu em resposta ao cumprimento da neta. Ela estava tão bela! Os cabelos negros como de Elrond, a postura e altivez de uma rainha, e a alma grandiosa dos elfos do começo das eras, mas em seus olhos via sua filha, Celebrían, de quem sentia saudades; ao ser ferida no corpo e na alma, sua filha deixara a Terra-Média e com sua suavidade e doçura, partira seu coração e de seu marido. Entretanto, a senhora dos Galadrim, respeitava o destino. O destino que colocava as peças tal qual um tabuleiro de xadrez. O destino que prepararia sua próxima jogada está noite, pois ela, Galadriel, ouvira o clamor das árvores.

Cerin Amroth despertaria.

E mesmo sem ouvir a sabedoria das árvores, os olhos de Arwen contavam seu destino, assim como a batida inconseqüente de seu coração.

Arwen, seja bem-vinda. Lórien canta sua volta. – cumprimentou a bela senhora.

Senhora, estou feliz por estar de volta, e preciso de sua sabedoria. – respondeu diretamente, a filha de Celebrían.

Meus conselhos de feiticeira? – brincou Galadriel.

Arwen negou com a cabeça:

Seus conselhos de mãe – pediu, com sua voz melodiosa.

Galadriel sentiu o coração bater mais forte, podia entender o amor que Elrond dedicava aquela criança, Arwen estava destinada a embelezar a vida de seus semelhantes, e como Celebrían destinada a partir seu coração.

O ar espalhava o suave perfume das elanor e niphredil, a encosta Sul da colina de Caras Galadhon, era dominada pelo verde, um jardim fechado que abrigava uma concavidade onde corria uma água limpa e curadora. Naquele cenário, que seria visto muitos anos depois pelo portador do Anel e seu servidor Samwise. Galadriel sentou-se na grama verde aspirando o ar, sorrindo, estava novamente na mesma posição.

Eu me lembro quando sua mãe questionou-me sobre o amor! – iniciou a Senhora.

Arwen negou.

Desculpe, lady Galadriel, mas minha pergunta não é sobre o amor! – respondeu com altivez.

Galadriel sacudia a cabeça, revelando os cabelos loiros pálidos. "Ela ainda é mais orgulhosa e ao mesmo tempo temerária que Celebrían. Que os Valar abençoem minha resposta".

Sua pergunta é sobre seus sonhos.

Arwen ergueu a sobrancelha, surpresa.

Eu sei que não deveria me surpreender, mas é impossível. – a Estrela Vespertina fechou seus olhos, buscando o sonho gravado em sua memória, buscou a coragem que nunca lhe abandonava e, entretanto precisava de cada gota de sua essência.

Sonho com traição – continuou ela, em tom triste e seu rosto foi coberto pela noite da preocupação e o sorriso de reencontro desapareceu da face da bela dama.

A Senhora de Lórien manteve o silêncio, percebia que a visão concedida como graça a Elrond, também tocara a sua filha. E teria de oferecer paciência para que Arwen compreendesse o significado desta graça.

Encorajada, Arwen prosseguiu:

O sonho mostra o anel de Barahir e pude ver a luz do sol através das folhas das árvores. Apesar da beleza de nosso mundo, a luz que provinha dessas folhas era ainda mais bela; senti-me amada e estimada, e meu coração se abrasou com esse sentimento; entretanto esse não foi o fim de meu sonho, a luz estava ameaçada, a sombra crescia, furiosa e cruel, mas a luz persistia. E ao cair, ao desvanecer, ela chamava meu nome. – Arwen abaixou a cabeça, demonstrado a dor provocada pelo sonho. Sentindo-se aliviada e ao mesmo tempo, insegura sobre seu sonho.

Galadriel levantou-se. O que sua neta chamava de sonho, era em fato uma visão, a visão do destino, que até mesmo ela, consciente e sábia, desejava não ver. O fim da Terceira Era. Considerou a clareza com que Arwen vira o destino de toda a Terra-Média.

"Elessar – ele está próximo, a cada dia mais próximo. E enfim a visão de Arwen se relacionava ao amor."- concluiu a Senhora dos Galadrim.

Querida Arwen – disse enfim a nobre senhora- Preciso pensar sobre o que disse.Esta noite, conversaremos; descanse e fale com Celeborn. Ele está ansioso por sua chegada.

Arwen aquiesceu, ela também não se sentia pronta para ouvir a resposta.

E sentindo a brisa envolvente, Arwen deixou a Senhora dos Galadrim.

Sozinha, acompanhada apenas pelo verde da floresta. Galadriel lembrou-se de sua promessa feita há muitos anos. Entregar a Elessar a seu verdadeiro proprietário. As palavras contavam a dor destes anos, a Sombra e a incerteza da vitória. Muitos anos se passaram, contudo a mesma história. A história de um grande rei, traído pelo orgulho, mas que nunca traíra sua honra, e seu último pensamento antes da morte certa, fora tentar salvar seus descendentes, enviando seu vassalo e companheiro Ohtar, com os fragmentos da Narsil. A história continuava. E seus descendentes se ligavam aos descendentes de Isildur, pois era o legado dos elfos defender a vida, até sua partida para os Portos. Mas ainda era cedo. Para os Portos e para a conclusão da história.


	3. 2 Nas garras da traição

Capítulo 2 – Nas Garras da Traição.

A leste das Montanhas Sombrias, pelas Terras Ermas, buscando abrigo, sem o encontrar. Sua última pausa lhe rendera, um grave ferimento no corpo e uma chaga em sua alma; cortou com faca a erva, teria de preparar seu remédio. Não havia quem procurar, e sempre havia a traição.

Tratava-se de um homem de rosto austero e triste, pois o peso da sua responsabilidade dominava suas noites e seus dias. Não havia bálsamo para sua luta, lutara muito durante sua vida, e aqueles que caminhavam ao seu lado, apesar de não conhecerem seu verdadeiro nome o amavam, pois dele vinha uma luz que inspirava a honra, e recordava a liberdade da infância; falava pouco e suas palavras nunca eram vãs. Seu coração guardava uma esperança, que não revelava a homem algum. E muitas vezes, escondia essa esperança de si mesmo, o tesouro desejado não lhe pertencia e ele não o merecia, entretanto em suas noites de vigílias pelas diferentes cidades que estivera era essa vã esperança, que consolava sua alma e até mesmo alimentava seu amor pela Terra-Média.

Sentou-se, com calma, e aplicou o medicamento no ombro rasgado, com agilidade dominou a dor do contato, entretanto as lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto ao lembrar...

Obrigada, Passolargo, por favor, entre. – disse a mulher, com voz doce, a senhora residia em Bri, e sempre o recebia bem, apesar de sua vestimenta rústica, Cora, a senhora, via além dos outros habitantes, ou assim ele pensara.

Ele entrara em sua casa, silencioso, agradeceu com o olhar.

Cora lhe dera algum sinal? Não, mesmo agora ele não conseguia se lembrar, por mais que buscasse algo que a redimisse.

Lavara o seu rosto, sentindo o agradável contato da água. Lembrou de seu pensamento, talvez pudesse descansar, uma noite sem vigília. Sim, esse fora seu último pensamento até ouvir os sussurros. E lépido deixou o recinto.

Lembre-se do nosso acordo, leve-o para Inominável e deixe o meu negócio em paz. – era a voz de Cora, a doce senhora que sempre o tratara como filho, traía-o; o choque da descoberta: perpassou seu coração como uma lança.

Passolargo sentiu o cheiro de bebida naqueles que buscavam por ele. Fechou seus olhos e concentrou sua força, suas habilidades. E viu o primeiro se aproximar. Sua batalha começava.

O primeiro sulista não era um bom soldado notou seus golpes eram muito rápidos, mas faltava-lhe força no impacto. O misto de vazio e fúria ergueu sua espada e tirou-lhe a vida.

A sorte escapou-lhe no segundo enviado, a surpresa fora perdida, e o ambiente rústico oferecia todo o tipo de armas ao seu oponente; o primeiro golpe da espada cortou a carne do seu ombro fria e impiedosa, e seu grito continha tanto dor quanto fúria. E, esta fúria, o fez veloz e num misto de fúria e vazio, Passolargo golpeou sem hesitar.

O corpo de seu oponente caiu ao chão. Guardou silêncio, outro se aproximava, rápido moveu seu corpo com disciplina e encurralou seu algoz.

E com sua espada, tocou o seu pescoço.

Eu lhe imploro! – dessa vez, a voz era feminina.

"Cora".

Sentiu o ódio ferver seu sangue, a idosa senhora conquistara-lhe a amizade, e o fizera acreditar que alguém poderia ver além das aparências. Por que Gandalf orientava-o pela paciência e pelo conhecimento da Terra-Média e dos homens? A Sombra estava em toda parte. Mesmo entre os amigos. A conclusão desses pensamentos causava-lhe uma dor maior do que sua pele que sangrava. Um gosto amargo temperou sua boca, por que não partir para sempre, deixando-os à mercê do próprio destino. Afinal, eram livres em sua escolha. Por que não ele?

Por que teria de olhar com compaixão e tristeza, como um pai amoroso, quando o filho possuiu idade suficiente para discernir o bem do mal. Por quê?

"Eu também tenho direito a minha escolha."- os pensamentos cruzaram sua mente com velocidade e clareza. E Passolargo fez sua escolha.

Não. Não há perdão para os traidores. E aproximou sua espada do pescoço da mulher.

Mas a voz _dela_ ganhou sua mente. Seu canto, seu sorriso sensual e meigo. Entre as bétulas como em um sonho ele a vira. Assim como a Sombra que usava as pessoas, minando suas defesas alimentando seus medos. A Luz também conquistava o coração dos homens. A luz trouxera as criaturas belas, e transformava a escolha mais difícil, na mais desejada, diferente da Sombra, a Luz mostrava suas conseqüências, e no final da jornada. Sempre valia a pena. Aragorn olhou para aquela idosa senhora, com outros olhos, sentia o fogo da fúria abandona-lo. Não havia glória na vingança ou mesmo em sua satisfação rápida. E deu-se conta que não poderia mat�-la, ou ele mesmo tornaria -se um traidor, traidor dos princípios aos quais defendia. Um traidor da lembrança intocável da senhora que amava.

Passolargo soltou-a.

V�, deixou-a com sua consciência. – sua voz revelava sua tristeza, e compaixão.

E Cora viu com clareza, pela primeira vez, além das aparências e dos interesses. Através de seus andrajos o rapaz tinha oferecido a ela a inestimável clemência, a fugaz e cobiçada liberdade. Poucos poderiam ofertal tal presente, pois qualquer homem tirava a vida. Apenas um rei a dava. _Ela estava diante do Rei. _O homem que buscara conquistar a confiança, pois era oferecido um preço por sua cabeça, era o rei. Ela era maldita pela sua manobra. Agradeceu o fato dos seus estarem mortos.A esperança que morrera com o marido e os filhos estava diante de seus olhos. E o desespero daquela certeza, fê-la chorar, e seu próximo movimento seria pedir perdão se não fosse pelos som dos passos do terceiro enviado de Mordor.

Rápido, o terceiro soldado se aproximou, e antes que Passolargo pudesse se mexer, a mulher colocou-se em sua frente, atacando o soldado, munida apenas com seu remorso. O soldado não hesitou em ferir a mulher. Entretanto o remorso e culpa agitaram dentro de Cora. Um dia melhor poderia existir, e talvez no fim ela pudesse fazer parte, uma ínfima parte. Ela estava longe de desistir da luta, e lutou como sabia: usando suas unhas, fazendo-o sangrar, cegando para seu oponente, as mãos de Cora correram até a espada, ela ignorou a dor e removeu a espada da sua pele, o soldado ainda brigava pela espada, mas Cora não daria uma segunda chance. Ligeira, inexperiente, mas não menos feroz. Ela girou a espada para o cão de Mordor e enterrou em seu coração. O grito do soldado ecoou pelo recinto e Cora sentiu as lágrimas rolarem, tinha tramado, conspirado e aceitado, mas nunca havia matado. Então era assim? Como se fosse morrer junto? Vendo nos olhos da vítima a pessoa que você deixava de ser, ouvir o coração do outro parar de bater, sentir seu hálito e o cheiro. Ah! Quanta dor, mais dor do que ela podia suportar. O soldado parecia ouvir seus pensamentos, pois ele tinha uma adaga escondida e foi sua vez de roubar Cora. A traidora de ambos os lados. Ambos caíram juntos, envoltos na traição dos homens e no remorso de uma mulher.

Passolargo correu até ela, e viu o soldado cair morto, e segurou o corpo de Cora, ao cair ao chão.

Perdoe-me, meu rei – foram as suas últimas palavras. Mas as palavras de perdão, mesmo que elas viessem, Cora não mais ouviria.

E Passolargo deixou a cidade depois do funeral, ignorou os comentários, sobre sua responsabilidade na morte de Cora. Afinal, a responsabilidade não era sua?

Eles viviam um passo adiante da escuridão. E a traição dominava-lhes o espírito, seria possível mudar? Desejou ter a sabedoria dos elfos.

E ali, nas Terras Ermas, encarando a solidão, sua grande amiga, Aragorn, filho de Arathorn, chorou. Chorou por Cora, pelos homens, e pelo seu destino. Conhecia sua missão, mas poderia ir até o fim? A traição também teria domínio sobre seu coração?

Secou as lágrimas, e olhou para o céu, ainda claro, e pode ver uma estrela brilhando, e a dor diminuiu, e lembrou-se de Arwen Undómiel, a estrela de sua vida, mesmo que nunca viesse à saber, ele a amaria, por todos os anos de sua vida, a vida dos Dunédain.

Com este pensamento, ergueu-se, precisava de descanso, e paz, durante alguns dias. E preferia caminhar e agir, a ficar sentado pensando, venceria a distância com seus passos firmes e largos e não estava muito longe da mais bela morada da Terra-Média.

E seu destino lhe deu forças. Caminharia até Lórien.

E tomou seu trajeto, sem saber que o destino o guiava.


	4. 3 As folhas de Lorien

Capítulo 3: As Folhas de Lórien.

Seus passos encontraram o caminho, ouvindo o canto do Nimrodel, muitos advertiam sobre aquela passagem. No entanto, não havia caminho mais belo e Aragorn havia deixado o medo de lado; se a traição morava em todos os cantos, porque uma vez não seguir o clamor de seu próprio coração.E ele acreditava na sabedoria dos elfos; a noite e as estrelas guiavam seu caminho. Conhecia os filhos de Elrond e tinha-lhes amizade e afeto. E foram eles que lhe contaram o segredo de Lórien, o seu poder era real, e a terra dos Galadrim era encontrada apenas quando desejava ser vista. Agradeceu o desejo de Lothlórien, pois contava com uma noite de paz, uma noite de paz que serviria de consolo por muitos anos.

Ao entrar em Lórien sentiu o poder das primeiras eras. Se não estivesse tão cansado, Aragorn cantaria a beleza daquela terra.

Pode sentir os olhares élficos, enquanto atravessava a bela cidade. Entretanto, eles se esconderam nas árvores, e Aragorn não podia vê-los. A sua escolha havia sido feita nas Terras Ermas e seu coração não desejava voltar.

-Sou Aragorn, amigos dos elfos, desejo repousar em sua terra graciosa. Por esse motivo, ousei entrar, peço desculpas e aguardo seu julgamento.

Murmúrios entre os elfos, ele pode ouvir, mas seus rostos permaneceram escondidos.

Uma voz, bela como a de um barítono, soou na noite da floresta.

-Sabemos quem você é, mellon, siga as folhas de Lórien, pois esta noite nosso povo esta em festa. E em nossa alegria, a pedido da Senhora da Floresta, lhe concedeu a honra de ver o caminho que poucos viram e menos ainda verão, pois a Sombra cai e os amigos minguam, mas tenha esperança, esta noite, encontrarás a paz.

Quieto como uma árvore, Aragorn ouviu as palavras, e permitindo-se a felicidade de uma noite de paz.

-Eu lhes agradeço.- palavras pequenas para contar sua história de lutas e poucos recantos.

-Siga as folhas de Lórien, Aragorn. E encontrará sua paz. – disse os elfos e desapareceram na noite.

As folhas de Lórien, as folhas douradas começaram a cair das árvores, quase no instante das despedida dos guardiões da floresta. Um espetáculo de beleza ímpar, as folhas caiam, e um estranho poder era liberado; provinha uma brisa gentil que mostrava o caminho. Diante do encanto, Aragorn reparou em suas vestes; lembrava mais um maltrapilho do que um descendente do último grande rei. Ficaria feliz em encontrar sossego para cuidar de si, entretanto repeliu o pensamento, uma noite de sono seria bálsamo suficiente para o seu corpo e sua alma.

Seguindo as folhas, Aragorn constatou que elas o levaram até um pequeno braço do Nimrodel. Sorriu consigo mesmo, até mesmo as folhas acreditavam que ele precisava de um banho.

Aproveitou a água, e viu o corte do rufião diminuir diante de seus olhos, entendia porque Lórien muitas vezes se protegia dos estranhos, nenhum homem poderia resistir a seu poder.

Vestiu suas roupas, e continuou seu caminho cada vez mais intrigado com o caminho a ele dirigido.

Ouviu os elfos cantando, uma bela melodia, entretanto pareceu a ele, que mesmo os elfos aguardavam por uma outra voz. A coroação de sua melodia.

Não havia árvores nesse trecho apenas um jardim, e no centro dele uma elevação verde, que continha uma bacia.

-Acho que tomei o caminho errado! – pensou, contrariado, insatisfeito de estar invadindo na terra onde encontrara repouso.

-Acredita mesmo nisso, Estel, que existam caminhos errados? – a voz dela o sobressaltou, a voz era grave para uma mulher, entretanto mantinha a musicalidade.

E Aragorn virou-se para ver pela primeira vez aquela de que só ouvira nas antigas histórias.

Ela era muito bela, e emitia uma luz que poderia cegar ou mostrar a verdade, seus cabelos de ouro pálido, e em seu vestido branco, Aragorn fez reverência, pois até mesmo um tolo, sabia quando estava diante de uma rainha de poder imenso.

E olhos dessa rainha repletos de sabedoria e astúcia.

-Lady Galadriel – disse com a voz embargada.

E Galadriel olhou para o herdeiro de Isildur, podia ler em seus olhos suas dores, sua luta, sua paciência e seu amor por Arwen.

Elrond várias vezes mencionara a esperança que ele representava, mas a própria Galadriel ficou surpresa ao vê-lo, pois em muito ele se assemelhava a Elendur, filho mais velho de Isildur, que lutara ao lado do pai, intuindo-o à sabedoria, sua queda foi lamentada pelos elfos, com tanta tristeza, pois para aqueles que o conheciam e sabiam da história do anel viram em Elendur, uma esperança, pois tinha grandeza o suficiente para não se deixar dominar pela maldade do anel. E contemplando o mais belo filhos dos homens, Galadriel teve a certeza de uma visão muito antiga. Aquele rapaz, exilado pela sabedoria, teria força necessária para mudar o destino da Terra Média, se outros como ele surgisse, em povoados diferentes, e juntos caminhassem ao seu lado.

Mas Galadriel não se intrometeria, este é um assunto para os magos. Magos como Gandalf que amava a Terra-Média e os seres com desenvoltura única. A ela, cabia cumprir sua parte nesta história, e partir para os Portos.

-Eu não sei se existem caminhos certos, milady. – respondeu Aragorn.

Galadriel ignorou.

-Está cansado, Aragorn, muitas lutas estão no caminho que deixou para trás, e existem muitas lutas a serem travadas no futuro.

Aragorn aquiesceu.

-Eu sei. – e olhou para a Senhora da Floresta, e em sua mente surgiu uma pergunta. Esta pergunta o fez baixar a cabeça, envergonhado.

-Diga, Aragorn. – pediu Galadriel.

-Vale a pena? – as palavras de Aragorn soaram baixas e por um momento achou que a Senhora não as tivesse ouvido.

Galadriel sentou-se em um pequeno enlevado do jardim, e convidou-o a acompanha-la.

-Apenas os corações que batem em nosso peito podem responder essa pergunta. Olhe – e indicou uma bela planta, verde ao nascer da terra, desabrochando em uma flor pequena e delicada, uma planta suave de brilho vermelho, que Aragorn reconheceu como sendo uma flor típica do mundo dos homens, _begônias. _

-Nossas crianças amam esta flor, tão frágil quanto bela, cedo ela fenece, apesar de nossos cuidados, entretanto todos os dias nossas criança a pintam em canções, quadros e em sua própria mente. Uma criatura tão bela que esta destinada a morrer, mas que não podemos esquecer. Você me pergunta se vale a pena. Apenas você, Aragorn, pode decidir. As verdades de sua existência, e julga-las conforme seu coração. Mas algumas lacunas eu posso cobrir, apenas olhando em seus olhos.

Aragorn respirou fundo, temendo que seu segredo fosse descoberto. Encontrando o riso doce da Senhora dos Galadrim.

-Muitos anos correm do seu exílio até a verdadeira amizade. Entretanto a encontrara. Em amigos que morrerão por você, Aragorn. Encontrara amores ao qual não poderá corresponder. E um sonho se realizará para você. Essa é uma parte da sua verdade, mas não há única verdade, sinto dizer, também haverá dor e quedas, traições. E um frio voraz irá cobri-lo, e aqueles que estiverem ao seu lado. Sem desejar, irá causar uma dor profunda em muitas pessoas, e você verá sua cidade natal, em chamas.

Aragorn fechou os olhos, com pesar.

-As palavras que lhe conto não são novidades, muitas vezes você sonhou com estas palavras, e viu amigos e inimigos sem rosto em seu destino. Com coroa ou não, você é o Grande Rei de Gondor, Aragorn e; este é seu fardo. Eu apenas pronunciei a verdade que seu coração já sabia. E você tentou negar.

Aragorn levantou-se e olhou ao redor, o canto dos elfos voltou a penetrar, expulsando as palavras da Senhora.

-Então será como sempre temi. – disse em murmúrio de voz.

A risada musical cortou o canto dos elfos, e fez Aragorn virar-se e encontra Galadriel ao lado de seu espelho.

-Não minta para mim, Aragorn e muito menos para si mesmo. Próximo ao Espelho de Galadriel, os tolos ou covardes, não podem se aproximar, o Espelho os repele, sem piedade. E foi o Espelho que o atraiu até mim. O momento eterno, quando a felicidade corre em nossas veias, o momento que faz a dor, o desespero e a angústia serem insignificantes. O brilho da vitória em seus olhos, e o objetivo que não ousava desejar em palavras, mantido em segredo nos pensamentos. Essa é a dádiva do rei dos homens – confidenciou a bela Senhora ao guardião.

As palavras trouxeram novo alento a Aragorn, havia então felicidade em seu caminho, as palavras transcorreram como o Nimrodel em direção ao mar, encontrando-se com outros rios; as palavras corriam sua alma e sua mente. Seu espírito cresceu em coragem e em esperança. E a luz brilhou no seu olhar. Fez reverência guardando seus sonhos para si.

-Sábia senhora, não há nada que posso dizer, a não ser agradece-la, estava confuso até chegar a Lórien. – exclamou o guardião.

Galadriel ergueu o rosto, deixando a luz pálida da lua, emprestar-lhe ternura, e proclamou as palavras:

-Sábia? As palavras pronunciadas, Aragorn, eu as li em seu coração.- guardou silêncio de outros segredos que havia no coração do guardião. Mas Aragorn, não duvidou que ela os conhecia. E admirou a grande Senhora dos elfos, em seu poder. Ela era bela, e não havia nada de corrupto em seus atos, seu único crime era conhecer a verdade que os homens desejava esconder.

- Minhas aias prepararam acomodações para você. E encontrará novas roupas. Esta noite, Aragorn, esqueça as dores e cultive o sonho. Estás em Lórien, herdeiro de Isildur, seja feliz em nossa terra, enquanto ela ainda existe. Descanse, mellon, adormeça, ouça nossa música, prepare-se para o seu futuro.

Aragorn aquiesceu e em um ato espontâneo, como de um hobbit, tomou as mãos da Senhora e as beijou. Deixando o jardim e Galadriel, sendo guiado pela aia até o talan.

A Senhora dos Galadrim, sorriu encantada e triste.

" E o seu destino honrar a dádiva dos homens, e o meu ver, a minha mais amada filha unir-se a você." Refletiu ao vê-lo partir. A Galadriel restava-lhe o conforto de Aragorn ser jovem demais, e por fim de ver sua querida Arwen, amada com a fúria e a grandeza do futuro rei."

"E eu tenho muito tempo, e assuntos a realizar até esse dia chegar".- este pensamento consolou seu coração.


	5. 4 O despertar de Cerin Amroth

Capítulo 4 – O despertar de Cerin Amroth.

Apesar das eras seguirem seu caminho, sem esperar por ninguém, sendo notada pelos elfos e temida pelos homens, aquela noite, para Passolargo, as Eras se mesclaram e permitiram uma paz encantada para todos. As estrelas dominavam o céu como no verão, a brisa da primavera acariciava as árvores e as flores, a sonolência do outono transmitiam a sensação, a seus olhos, de um balé discreto e harmonioso. Seria uma noite de paz ou a magia de Lórien?

A rainha de Lórien o vestira de branco como um rei, mas em seu coração, ele se sentia como um menino, quando suas preocupações se resumiam a inventar maneiras de espantar a tristeza de Gilraen, sua mãe. Corajosa, ela o levara até Elrond, o meio-elfo, para poupa-lo da ira de Sauron. E nos anos vividos em sua companhia, Gilraen não vertera uma única lágrima. Cada dia era enfrentado com coragem, sua presença podia ser silenciosa, mas sentida. E ela o olhava daquela maneira, lembrou-se Passolargo, única, como alguém que olha um pequeno sonho e revive o momento de quando sua vida foi completa. E através do olhar da bela e valente Gilraen, ele descobriu o quanto ela o amava e conheceu a tristeza da sua alma. E ele fez tudo o que foi possível para mitigar essa dor, entretanto ele não sabia se tinha sido bem sucedido. E temia em seu coração a verdade: existia certas dores incapazes de serem apagadas. Guiado pelo rumo de seus pensamentos ele se afastou da festa, entre os talan, ele aproveitava a noite de paz, relembrando e revivendo seus dias até ali. O silêncio o protegia das mentiras, ao ouvir o som das palavras, Aragorn acreditava que poderia sentir até mesmo a diferença no tom de voz entre o bajulador e honesto. E novamente foi levado até aquela noite. Se podia mesmo ouvir a mentira, como acreditara em Cora? Estaria tão ansioso para fugir da solidão, em busca de uma palavra amiga, que fechara os olhos para verdade? Ou a dignidade restaurada de Cora foi o que pode pressentir desde o começo? E apesar de seus pensamentos cheios de dor e tristeza, àqueles que o contemplavam, lia em seu rosto maturidade e austeridade, e como ocorre com homens destinados a grandeza, o rosto de Aragorn tornava-se mais belo, apesar da severidade que os anos haviam lhe imposto, e assim Arwen Undómiel encontrou-o e pode perceber que os anos trouxeram a Aragorn sabedoria e pesar; um pesar de responsabilidade de quem aceita o seu destino, mas não o cobiça. Encantada, Arwen perguntou-se intimamente, se existia em Aragorn o rapaz que um dia a comparara com Luthién.

Entretanto, ela mesma temia a resposta, pois parte seu coração ansiosa pela resposta. E a Estrela Vespertina surpreendeu-se com sua reação: suas mãos tremiam e seu coração batia acelerado contando uma música que ela desconhecia, uma melodia tão suave e ao mesmo tempo pertubadora. Poderia ela se entregar a essa melodia? Seria uma melodia traiçoeira disposta apenas a fornecer um instante de paixão, e depois lança-la a tristeza infinita? – Arwen balançou a cabeça, desejando negar as advertências ouvidas durante sua existência. E concentrou em uma única afirmação, ouvida de seu próprio pai; as palavras ditas pelo senhor de Valfenda continham alegria e doçura. O rosto de seu pai, emitia uma luminosidade sem palavras, mesmo entre os elfos, quando falava de sua mãe: Lady Celebrian – Arwen fixou os olhos nas estrelas, e pode ver no brilho delas, a mesma luz que o pai trazia ao falar de sua mãe. E as palavras de Elrond voltaram a sua mente: "A minha existência, querida Arwen, encontra sentido em Celebrian. Cada dia que amanhece, traz no sol o brilho de seus cabelos. E os anos que vivi ao seu lado, preencheram toda a minha vida, com beleza e emoção." – Arwen recordou que o pai se tornou distante depois desta afirmação, uma distância estudada. E ela soube, ele não estava falando de sua mãe, ele estava falando de sua Celebrian, e a nesse momento Arwen viu-se ainda mais fascinada pelo poder que reinava na história dos pais. A história de amor de ambos não estava terminada. Nunca estaria. Seria essa melodia que cantava no seu coração?

Observou Aragorn, mais uma vez, e estremeceu. Ela poderia amá-lo para sempre ou já estaria amando? Ela precisava descobrir. E só havia uma forma de poder entender a melodia de seu coração e seus sonhos. Arwen teria de vencer a adoração que lia nos olhos de Aragorn, para saber se além desta adoração havia o amor infinito e luminoso.

Há muitos anos, Aragorn caminhava feliz ao descobri seu verdadeiro destino, no entanto a felicidade daquele momento tornou-se pálida ao ouvir o som da voz dela, e contemplá-la pela primeira vez. Lembrou-se do prelúdio daquele instante, perdido em um sonho, e consciente que o sentimento que ela despertava, este sentimento sim, poderia ser chamado de felicidade. Após tantas lutas, conhecendo a Terra-Média, seus seres, uma terra cheia de maldade e tristeza, mas também repleta de talento e potencial, havia amizade e amor. Aquela sensação de plenitude alcançou-o mais uma vez. E ele soube. Arwen Undómiel se aproximava. Fechou os olhos, e evitou virar-se, precisava recordar daquela sensação; aquela sensação que seria o bálsamo para os dias negros que viriam.

-Aragorn? – disse Arwen, ansiosa em saber como os olhos de seu admirador a contemplariam tantos anos. Quantos não perdiam a garra ao lutar contra os perigos reais, e não apenas aos sonhados pela fugaz e rebelde juventude. Em nenhum momento pensou que este fosse o caso de Aragorn, entretanto ela precisava saber, uma curiosidade, uma febre voraz libertava-se dentro dela.

Ele a ouviu, a voz dela tinha um tom de liberdade e alegria. Poderia a voz de alguém soar como a esperança? Como a voz dela, podia ao invês de partir seu coração como imaginou que aconteceria; tornou-o mais unido e pleno de sonhos outra vez? Aragorn virou-se e o silêncio prevaleceu entre eles.

Ela estava linda, ainda mais bela do que se lembrava. Suas lembranças tantas vezes revistas era um esboço tolo da realidade. Aragorn pensava no que dizer, mas o que poderia dizer a ela? De suas lutas, das traições, da Sombra que se aproximava a cada dia? Não, não, a vida dela era a luz e um dia ela partiria com seu belo povo; para que feri-la daquela forma, mostrando a crueldade do seu mundo. Ou dizer a ela o que seu coração e mente queria até mesmo cantar. Que nunca existiria alguém tão bela quanto ela. Não, ele seria ridículo, Aragorn pensou consigo mesmo, essas palavras são belas enquanto estão em nossa mente e em nosso coração, mas nos lábios, elas são no mínimo engraçadas.

Aos olhos de Arwen, ela pode ler muito mais do que as palavras podiam dizer, ele havia mudado muito, Aragorn tinha adquirido dos anos, beleza, sim, uma beleza mesclada: o rosto firme dos edain, a postura dos homens de Gondor, homens sinceros e valentes, mas em seus olhos havia a combinação da sabedoria dos elfos, aliado a todo amor e temor que sentia pelo seu povo. Pelos Valar! Ele havia mudado tanto, crescera em mente, e em seus olhos ... Ele estava ferido. Alguém o ferira. Arwen espantou-se com a dor que esta visão causou. Ele estava sofrendo. Antes Aragorn tivera sofrimentos e tristezas, mas este o pertubava, e Arwen sentiu que precisava fazer algo, não porque ele precisa-se, mas porque ela precisava conter essa dor. O sofrimento dele a tocava, era como também estar ferida.

Aragorn venceu o silêncio imposto pela admiração mútua.

-Lady Arwen, lembra-se de mim? – sua voz soou um pouco vacilante, e Aragorn reeprendeu-se por sua pergunta tola.

Arwen sorriu, decidida, respondeu -Como poderia esquecê-lo?

Algo na voz dela alegrou seu espírito, e Aragorn fez algo que pensava ter esquecido de fazer. Ele sorriu, um sorriso completo, e sem reservas.

-Lady Arwen, está brincando comigo? – sentia-se feliz e livre, ao menos aquela noite.

-Não. Eu estou sendo sincera. Sente-se comigo, Aragorn, vamos conversar. – Arwen então estendeu a mão para Aragorn, guiando-o, contando histórias sobre seus anos desde que se separaram. Através dos relatos dela, ele percebeu: a consciência do crescimento da Sombra também fazia parte do mundo de Arwen, ela também se preocupava. Ela falou de Elrond, e ela contou coisas que ele nem ao menos suspeitava. De um lado sentiu-se aliviado por saber com que afinco outros também se dedicavam a proteger a Terra-Média. E também sentia-se triste, a Sombra tornava-se a cada dia inevitável. Apesar de todas as lutas. Ele teria de enfrentar o mal que levara sua família ao exílio, e muitas vezes ao esquecimento. O rosto de Cora pedindo perdão em seus braços, voltou a sua mente. E o sabor amargo da traição atingiu seus olhos, roubando a luz que Arwen trouxera..

- O que houve, Aragorn? Você mudou. – observou Arwen, o brilho dos olhos do herdeiro de Isildur havia se tornado distante.

-Não se preocupe. – alegou, lançando suas dúvidas ao silêncio.

-Conte-me. – Arwen disse com firmeza.

-Lady Arwen, eu não posso contar meus temores. Apenas iria aborrecê-la. – contemporizou Aragorn.

-Lady Arwen? Arwen é o meu nome para você, não coloque esta distância entre nós. Na última hora falei mais do que falo há muito tempo, Aragorn, se eu posso vencer a distância, você também pode. Tente. Conte-me, eu posso ouvi-lo, e não irei partir ou quebrar com suas palavras. – as palavras começadas de forma suave não podiam esconder a nota de aborrecimento de Arwen, ela precisava saber se o afeto que ele tinha por ela, nascia apenas de sua beleza ou se ele confiava nela! Confiava o suficiente para contar o que o atormentava. Pois ela, a Senhora de Imladris passou a perceber os próprios sentimentos com clareza: ela confiava nele, muito.

Os olhos de Aragorn fugiram da ira de Arwen, e encontraram o brilho da noite em Lórien. Ele deveria contar a ela? Os olhos dela brilhavam em curiosidade e indignação. Ele tinha pedido tantas noites que ela desejasse conhecer sobre sua vida, e agora ela pedia sua história.- Ele temia, fugia, ele queria tanto fugir. Aragorn buscou os conselhos de Galadriel, e ouviu suas sábias palavras, mas ele ainda estava incerto, aquele momento com Arwen, revelava sua fragilidade. Ele queria ser capaz, expulsar a Sombra para que ninguém sofresse, mas ele não detinha esse poder. Ninguém tinha, mas o desejo de vencer a dor pulsava cada vez mais forte. Forte, ele queria ser forte aos olhos dela, Arwen com tanta facilidade adivinhou seus sentimentos. Como ela poderia admira-lo, se visse sua fraqueza?

Arwen tocou o rosto de Aragorn, fazendo-o olhar para ela.

-Você ainda será você. Conte-me, não me afaste- ela murmurou, presa no olhar que se dividia entre o encanto e seus próprios temores. E Arwen quase duvidou que a voz fosse dele, quando ele começou a falar.

Ainda olhando para Arwen, ele encontrou sua coragem. Enquanto as palavras brincavam em sua mente, tentando entender o que poderia significar:"_Você ainda será você"_ .

-Eu caí nas garras da traição, Arwen – ela vacilou, e seus olhos brilharam, oferecendo consolo. – Tenho trilhado muitos caminhos, e conhecendo as pessoas, sua natureza. – ele fez uma pausa,mas Arwen não temeu, ele não podia mais parar. – As Terras Ermas, Rohan, Gondor, sim, Arwen, até mesmo em Gondor eu estive. Sentia saudades de uma paz que nem ao menos me lembro. Uma paz que só conheci quando morava com seu pai. E em cada cidade uma armadilha, nem sempre para o possível Herdeiro de Isildur, mas sempre, para o guardião que sou. Até o momento, além dos meus amigos guardiões, não conquistei uma amizade sincera. E aqueles que já foram sinceros, ou pereceram ou estavam mentindo. – a voz dele guardava uma amargura sem fim. – E a cada passo que dei, eu amava cada vez as cidades. E pensava no que poderia fazer, e agora não tenho mais tanta certeza. Alguém que eu respeitava, que eu amava, Arwen, traiu minha confiança, para no final se arrepender e redimir. Será este o destino dos homens: traição, arrependimento e redenção? O que eu posso fazer? Existe uma luta a ser travada, eu não a temo, Arwen, sei que é o meu destino, mas qual será a resposta, o fim? – Aragorn pareceu cansado enfim, havia tantas palavras e dores que ele não havia dito, e nem precisava. Ela podia sentir. Assim como podia sentir o imenso amor que devotava a Terra-Média, e a ela. Um amor sem igual.

Cada peça do sonho encontrava sentido nas palavras de Aragorn. Era ele! Talvez, ela tivesse sabido desde o princípio:

Ele clamaria seu nome, mesmo depois de sua partida.

Ele lutaria por ela, apenas pela lembrança dela. Vívida e real o suficiente para aquecer o seu espírito, e guiar a Terra-Média.

Ele guardaria este amor para suportar os dias negros, e revivia este amor nos dias de alegria, nos dias que ele havia esquecido.

O desabrochar deste sentimento a fez estremecer. Arwen sentiu-se despertar. _Ela estava acordando _! Ela se sentia viva. Viva como nos primeiros dias de sua existência.

Aragorn... Estel... finalmente ela entendia o sentido da palavras dos homens, aquela palavra tão bela, e apesar de tudo desprezada. Milagre.

E com olhos brilhantes e uma voz mesclada de esperança e surpreendente paixão, Arwen impediu o silêncio de separá-los, seduzindo o guardião.

- Quando os primeiros elfos chegaram a Terra-Média, a paixão os guiava. A terra jovem em sua Primeira Era, sem medo ou remorso, meus ancestrais despertaram as árvores: ensinando-as falar, fascinados pela vida. O mal já existia naquele tempo, Estel. - O guardião ouviu-a dizer seu nome. O nome que a dor o fizera esquecer, um sobressalto passou pelo seu rosto, mas ela não viu. Seus olhos cintilavam distantes, buscando nas estrelas a história narrada pelos mais velhos.- E Arwen continuou-Sim, foram dias gloriosos; a coragem indômita em todos nós: elfos e homens. E todos amavam esta Terra. Como você ama, hoje e amara amanhã.Lutamos em todas as Eras contra a escuridão. Homens de Gondor, como Elendil, tão grandes que ainda hoje inspiram os jovens. Você é herdeiro deste passado. O passado – esta chama eterna em cada homem, em cada elfo. – Finalmente, Arwen voltou-se para ele, e seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas. E um pedido estava escrito em seu olhar, um pedido repleto de coragem da alta dama não hesitou em professar.

E Arwen disse-Venha comigo, Estel, venha até Cerin Amroth- O pedido dela continha ousadia e revelação. E Aragorn a seguiu, deixando se conduzir. Ele teria atendido a qualquer pedido dela.

Cerin Amroth – o coração do mundo antigo, lar dos amantes: Nimrodel e Amroth, amantes que se perderam, mas ainda se buscavam, pois a voz de Nimrodel podia ser ouvida, ela o chamava.

-Amroth! – a voz clamava, cheia de esperança, enquanto Amroth ainda lutava contra as ondas do destino que o separavam. Ele a encontraria.

A magia dos amantes, contudo, alimentava a colina verde: as niphrudil e as elanor espalhavam-se, as cores amarela e branca contrastando com o verde, e o doce perfume do amanhã. Nesse local, Arwen e Aragorn caminharam lado a lado, silenciosos, mas seus pensamentos caminhavam na mesma direção. E as mãos deles se entrelaçaram em uma união que nunca mais foi desfeita.

Arwen conhecia nos olhos de Estel, o significado de seus sonhos. E as dúvidas no coração do guardião foram expulsas; ambos cairão sob o feitiço de Cerin Amroth: o feitiço de revelar para as almas os sentimentos que sua mente e seu coração desconfiavam, entretanto não pretendiam aceitar ou ouvir. A voz de Nimrodel e a força de Amroth ,contudo não podia ser negadas. A verdade fazia seus corações baterem, e nos olhos do outro encontraram o que sempre haviam buscado.

E assim, Estel aceitou seu passado como bússola e não como destino, pois o amor de Arwen o protegia e guiava. Ao acordar, ela era sua realidade e ao dormir, seu mais precioso sonho. E, Arwen, valente e corajosa, como Luthien e Nimrodel antes dela, assumindo o amor como seu guia. E ela esperaria por ele, conhecendo a força da melodia.

Envoltos em um abraço. Aragorn sentia a respiração suave de Arwen, mas ela não falava, contudo ele podia ouvir sua voz.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e Estel viu lágrimas no rosto dela. Secou-as, mas logo ele próprio pode senti-las: as lágrimas de Lórien.

Uma chuva fina e suave passou a cair, e os elfos ergueram suas cabeças sentindo as gotas, a chuva contava uma história, uma melodia. E parte dela era tristeza, e também benção. As lágrimas de Lórien cantava a melodia nascente em seus corações e que passava a ganhar forma e podia ser ouvida pelos elfos. E eles choravam, pois sabia que um dia, Arwen os deixaria, mas a melodia era bela demais para ser negada; bela demais para não ser amada.E as lágrimas se transformaram em felicidade. A melodia se espalharia, eles sabiam, e talvez fosse a mais letal armadura contra a escuridão que ameaçava a todos.

A colina assistia-os encantada: há muito ela aguardava por aqueles corações. E seu verde alimentava a coragem neles, e suas flores alimentavam a paixão dos amantes. E sua magia ouvia-a dizer a profecia:

-Eu me deitarei aqui. E morrerei. Mesmo nesse dia, eu ainda vou amá-lo, meu querido Estel.

-Não desejo a morte para você, Arwen. Você, vida, eterna vida! – alegou o guardião ainda inebriado pelo amor correspondido dela.

-A minha vida será eterna, se você me amar.- o sorriso travesso brincou nos lábios de Arwen.

-Então você nunca morrerá. Nunca. – sussurrou, buscando e recebendo o primeiro beijo de amor. O contato dos lábios expulsou a dor de Aragorn, ele a puxou para si inebriado pela paixão, então esse era o sabor da felicidade, pensou consigo mesmo. E sentido a resposta ardente nos lábios de Arwen, ele jurou para si mesmo nunca mais duvidar. A traição sempre viveria nos homens, mas valia a pena viver pelo bem. Pois ele não era detentor da sabedoria do destino. A ele, Aragorn, cabia apenas viver pelo amor.

Um beijo que os preencheu de calor e de vida. A história de ambos estavam começando e Arwen, estava certa , não teria fim, ela estava selando o futuro, com sua coragem, ela abandonara paraíso em busca do coração de um homem. E havia encontrado.


	6. Epílogo

Epílogo 

As folhas de outono caíam, e a paisagem solitária atraia a curiosidade e inspiração para os novos artistas.

Uma melodia suave podia ser ouvida para aqueles que prestassem atenção. Em mundo sem qualquer magia, a colina parecia negar a ciência desta Era. Jovens amantes, poetas e músicos se encontravam no ponto de encontro formado pela natureza.

Mulheres sofridas conheciam na colina seu bálsamo, a força para seus dias futuros. A inesperada compreensão dos seus sentimentos de amor, tão desprezados pela sociedade moderna. Homens calados ou falantes tinham as palavras; que nunca conseguiriam expressar, traduzidas com facilidade sem a aspereza da língua atual.

A arte muitas vezes oculta pelo cinismo da praticidade, mesmo assim, quando cultuada e vivida. Um escritor encantado com a magia da colina e tentando trazer alívio para si mesmo e outros, narrou em seu livro a história de uma grande rainha dos homens. Uma rainha que havia abandonado seu povo em nome deste amor.

Outros confirmam que o corpo dela ainda está enterrado lá e é essa magia, essa música sedutora a responsável pelo fascínio da colina.

Às vezes, minha mente voa até Cerin Amroth, onde minha vontade é tão forte, por vezes encontro vultos buscando os sonhos. E por momentos, meus dedos entrelaçam nos dedos destes desconhecidos. E todos murmuram a mesma melodia:A melodia de Arwen existe até mesmo em nosso mundo se tivermos a coragem de ouvir e entoar a sua canção.

Lady Éowyn


End file.
